DMM
Devon Marquez Myers Jr. (Born March 2, 1985) DMM is an American professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Xistence on the Mayhem Brand. He is under the ring name Dontel "Marvelous" Myers, D double M, or simply DMM. Myers also one half of the tag team Status Quo, alongside with his real life uncle and his script former enemy Blac and Shiela. He is noted for being outspoken, controversial, and being a major heel in major promotions. Training then Triple W DMM started wrestling in early 2000 when he was just 16. His father Devon Myers who wrestled under the ring name Death, trained him and made him wrestle in his part-owned promotion named World Wide Wrestling (Triple W). It was located in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina .DMM would play the role as a babyface, for most of his years in Triple W. He clashed many times with his current partner Blac and becoming a household name in Myrtle Beach. Later on in the year DMM would join Death, Mal-Mal, and Blac to become known as Darkness X. The form of this stable and feuding with other major stables notably the Super Power Alliance, made this one of the highest points of the company. DMM and Blac would capture the Triple W tag-team belts (2 times) under Darkness X and then DMM would become the first ever Smash Mouth champion. But DMM made a surprising heel turn and joined the Super Power Alliance on April 9, 2001.DMM's new attitude proven that he was groomed for the Triple W world title. And he would get his chance when DMM feuded with at the time the Triple W world champion Blac. DMM would finally become Triple World champion but lost the world title two days after. DMM would win the World title once again in a battle royal at Triple W first pay-per-view "No Remorse" but he would lose it to Sgt Barker two weeks from then. But surprisingly DMM would win the World title from Sgt Barker in an epic match called Cage of Consequences. When Triple W was having financial problems and Death lost his share in ownership of the company. DMM would leave the company making the World title vacant. Later on Triple W was sold to World Wrestling Xistence where DMM was headed in the near future. Independent circuit DMM would wrestle in other promotions in N.C.W, National eWrestling Alliance, and BadASS Championshp Wrestling but seemed to not find the success he had in Triple W. He would later be spotted by a WWX scout and was called to be contacted for the WWX WWX When he was contracted with the WWX, DMM kept his heel ways and started his career in the WWX by claiming that he was the best. But later on in the week DMM would align himself with Blac, Mal-Mal, and Death again but change the stable's name to the Federation. The Federation was proven to put all four superstars on international status. DMM under the Federation made him win the TV title less than two weeks and he was the longest reigning TV champ in the WWX even though the TV title is known to change hands alot.The Federation would gang up on the people who pose a threat to them or who became a rising superstar, The Federation would recruit Dr.Luv, Hollywood, even the ceo of the WWX Duncan McIver. But shortly the Federation would only last for another month and then disband; He would then join with Mal-Mal and the duo was known as “Our Time” since they claim that DMM was the hottest rookie in the male division and Mal-Mal was the hottest in the female division. They would also get a lot of attention when they attack Hart live on WWX Xcess show. DMM and Mal-Mal progressed through the months and getting big attention feuding with big names like Falcon, Gabriel Cage, Bad Boy Brown, and Lost Soul.DMM and Mal-Mal also aligned them with Bomb Squad so they can face at the ppv World Series for the World title. DMM and Lost Soul were the two last of the battle royal but DMM lost the match do to interference from Falcon.DMM would then later announce that the Federation was back but only DMM, Blac, and Mal-Mal was the only members. They would continue there feud with Falcon from July to August 2005. DMM then would later win the International title from Shard. DMM is the only person that was the International champion and was undefeated at the same time. But the streak and his title reign ended in a WWX Cage of Consequences match against Falcon which was one of his highlights in his WWX career. DMM now was ready to face for the World title, for a short while he would become a sick twisted maniac but would later recover after he said that he was taking some type of illegal drug. DMM would then face in a series of matches for the right to claim the #1 contender spot for the World title. But he lost to Mal-Mal in a match sparking a feud between them. DMM then would have a conflict within the Federation and for the first time ever they would be split while DMM brought back Tough Luv (Dr.Luv and Hollywood)and calling themselves the real Federation DMM constantly feuded with Blac and Mal-Mal.But Blac told the public that he had a third member of his own Federation. Blac revealed his member and it was Death. DMM faced Blac in a barbed wire ladder match and whoever win would have the rights to the Federation name. But in the end Duncan announce that he was the owner of the Federation name not them.January 10, 2007 DMM was released from his contract and DMM immediately joined XWE. XWE and EWW When DMM was released from WWX he pursued a career in the independent circuit once again. DMM would join the mid-budget company Xtreme Wrestling Enterprise and becoming the first XWE world champion since it's defunct. DMM would lose the title to the XWE ceo John Thomas. But DMM would gain it back the next month and at the same day he won the title, XWE joined EWW and he would transform the XWE world title to the EWW world title. DMM received heat from many of the superstars that claim that he was a paper champion. DMM would use the heat and become more of a heel in the company. DMM would join with his real life girlfriend Kelly Dee and they would head line the new promotion. DMM would convince EWW to go against WWX by putting EWW Friday Night Fusion against WWX Friday Night Fury in the same TV timeslot. This easily made the WWX fans and supertsars hate DMM even more, but is also brought the EWW business in a major role. DMM would take part on the Fusion show but DMM told the media that EWW was very stressful and somewhat disappointing. DMM would once again align himself with Blac. They clearly dominated the scence but DMM realized that he clearly was not happy with his current role in the company. DMM made an announcement about leaving the promotion and declared the EWW title was vacant. He signed once again with WWX. Later in the months DMM was inducted into the EWW Hall of Fame of 2006 WWX DMM made a surprising return to the WWX and align himself once again with Blac and started to call there duo "Staus Quo". DMM also changed his nickname to the WrestleStar, it means that he is the headlinging wrestler of the WWX and the world. DMM would already claim that he was the #1 contender for the World Champion. DMM would face M.V.T the current world champ, and they would feud until Armada. DMM would lose to M.V.T ( Later MVT revealed that he is Rick Dreamie). DMM would then focus on his role for the tag-team titles. DMM and Blac would feud with Adora and Etahn for the tag-belts. On deadlcok they won the Tag-titles because of forfeit from Etahn and Adora. DMM as the tag-team champion continue to go for singles title and won the Triple A title but lost it in a second to Shard. Then DMM would face Tommy Lipton in a Cage of Consequences for the International title. He won the title but lost it in his next match later on in the night against James Knight. DMM and Blac would continue to be undefeated as a team but then Blac was (kafaybe) ambushed and sent to the hospital and in a controversial decision by WWX management, DMM was forced to give up his title. DMM as a single superstar blamed the WWX board for the loss of the titles. When Blac returned Status Quo became more heel in there ways, attacking non wrestlers and doing there enemies real life issues in there promos made them one of the most hated superstars in the business.When DMM said something about Xander's real life issue in a promo about the death of his parents, DMM and Xander were arguing backstage and DMM was questioned why. DMM and Duncan cooled the heating and controversial promo. DMM would face Duncan on Mayhem and successfully win the match. On Fury DMM and Duncan did a match once again but DMM would lose the match. DMM and Blac claimed that Duncan was crazy the fact that he lost and was facing actors to make DMM look stupid and weak. This would become a major issue for a few days but DMM stood his ground, he also said at the time that Fury aired live DMM and Blac were in Seattle and he even used the Official rating website showing that it was the lowest match on the card and telling the world that the fans knew that it was actors after all and they change channel. The issue finally died and DMM and Blac finally continued to regain there titles.After the pay-perview "Outrage", D double M and Blac both regain the tag-titles from Xander and Gabriel Cage, and with WWX making superstars exclusive to brands but not the titles. DMM and Blac brought the titles to the Mayhem brand. DMM also introduce his new bodyguard of Status Quo, Shiela. DMM went on to the 2007 World Series, and like the previous World Series, DMM was part of the last two but still did not prevail to win for the title because he tapped out by Shadow. At this time DMM was caring on a losing streak and when he was tag-team champs with Rick he losy the titles in three days, the streak lasted for two weeks and it was a hot topic. But DMM ended the streak on Ravage and he has been taking his frustions out on Egotripp. DMM gave Egotipp a concussion by sandwiching his head between two steel steps but DMM suffered an attack to the leg by Egotripp. DMM and Shard also been going at it but many people are questioned about there actions lately.Some say it is a cahoots going on.DMM continued to feud for the title but failed, DMM was injured at a WWX house show and had to forfeit the match at Hall of Pain against Falcon. DMM is on the sideline because of a concussion when he went threw a table in a match against Tim Timmons. Personal Life DMM lives in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. He is dating a wrestler name Kelly Dee, who was his on air and real life girlfriend on EWW. Accomplishments Triple A title, TV title, WWX Tag-team title, WWX International, EWW World title, Xwe World title, Triple W world title, Triple W tag-team titles, Triple W smash-mouth title, Heel of the year, best tag-team of the year, Rookie of the Year Link: http://statusquowwx.bravehost.com/ > Category:Wrestlers